Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supplies are turned off. Thus, nonvolatile memory devices have been widely used in conjunction with computers, mobile telecommunication systems, memory cards and so on. For example, one widely used type of nonvolatile memory device is the flash memory device. Many flash memory devices employ memory cells having a stacked gate structure. The stacked gate structure of a flash memory device typically includes a tunnel oxide layer, a floating gate, an inter-gate dielectric layer, and a control gate electrode, which are sequentially stacked on a channel region.
Recently, other types of nonvolatile memory devices, for example, phase change memory devices are being used in place of flash memory devices. A unit cell of a phase change memory device includes a cell switching device and a phase change resistor electrically connected to the cell switching device, and the phase change resistor includes an upper electrode and a lower electrode as well as a phase change material layer between the upper and lower electrodes. The cell switching device may be an active device such as a MOS transistor. In this case, a large program current of at least a few milli-ampere (mA) is required to program the phase change memory cell, and the program current is supplied through the cell's MOS transistor. Accordingly, this may cause a limitation in reducing the area that the cell's MOS transistor occupies. In other words, when a MOS transistor is employed as the switching device of the phase change memory cell, it may be difficult to enhance the integration density of the phase change memory device.
To solve this problem, a vertical diode has been employed as the cell switching device of the phase change memory device. A phase change memory cell having the vertical diode is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,862 B2 to Hudgens, et al., entitled “Modified Contact for Programmable Devices.” According to Hudgens, et al., an isolation layer is formed in a predetermined region of a semiconductor substrate to define an active region, and a word line and a vertical cell diode are formed in the active region. A contact such as a metal silicide layer is then formed on the vertical cell diode, and an insulating layer is formed on the substrate having the contact. The insulating layer is patterned to form an opening that exposes the contact, and a spacer and a confined programmable material layer (i.e., a confined phase change material layer) are formed in the opening.
As a result of manufacturing this configuration, the opening may be misaligned with the vertical cell diode, which would cause the phase change material layer to be in direct contact with the metal silicide layer. The metal silicide layer may then react with the phase change material layer during a subsequent annealing process, thereby degrading the properties of the phase change material layer. Thus, there may still be a limitation in reducing the phase change memory cell size.